


Loz's Rarepair Challenge

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Collection of short rarepair fic requests.That's all. Forgive me, they may seem OOC!Read each chapter notes for ratings/warnings.DISCONTINUED





	Loz's Rarepair Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I did a terrible thing and asked for rarepairs to write and boy, did people deliver!
> 
> First up: Yachi x Lev
> 
> The height difference is impressive.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Warnings: Mention of drugs and typical Yachi anxiety and overthinking!

He probably said something, however Yachi couldn't hear it over the sound of her teeth chattering. Holding her arms close, her shoulders tense and shaking, she swallowed and looked up. "E-Ex-Excuse me?"

Sure, she spent enough time around absolute _ trees _ to know not to judge someone on height but- wait- she just did… again. With a raised brow, the tall boy or- wait… man(?) stared at her in bewilderment, before he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. In doing so, Yachi couldn't help but follow the movement and _ wow _ did he have long arms and big hands-

"I… asked if you were OK." He said, well, probably repeated… His arm fell back to his side, but now politely keeping eye-contact, Yachi felt her neck aching _ already _ at the idea of looking up for an extended period of time, watching as he blinked slowly, somehow like a bemused cat. "You seem a little… well _ a lot _… terrified.” He said with a soft chuckle, cheeks holding a faint pink blush.

At this angle, her throat was a little strained, so as she spoke, her voice pitched higher than usual. “It wouldn’t be… out-out of the ordinary.” She replied shakily, wringing her hands as she lowered them shyly in front of her skirt. With the motion, she looked down a bit, unable to hold the almost _ unearthly _ green of the boy’s eyes. Her cheeks burned a little at the way he chuckled again, heart beating way too fast now it was pretty clear he wasn’t going to hurt her… Though, that was just her unfounded anxieties chanting in her mind. Nothing would ever _ really _happen, right?

“So you’re always this jittery? Maan~, even Kenma-san doesn’t get this bad. Well… He would’ve just dodged me… and then ignored me- Hey! Why do you do that, y’know, and not, well, say sorry and leave?”

Blinking at a loss, head spinning with the complete pace of change of the conversation he was almost having by himself, Yachi shrugged, shoulders still shaking.

“Oh God, you really _ are _ scared! Hey, you want a drink?”

Freezing up, Yachi couldn’t think anything but- No… he wasn’t going to, say, _ drug _ her, was he?! “N-No I’m I’m OK-” She protested, “I’ll be fine!” In a panic, she ran past him, heart racing.

He didn’t follow, and only then could Yachi catch her breath, then claw her hair out at her ridiculousness… again! Of course he wasn’t going to drug her, he was just being nice and offering a cold drink of water! Now with a clear mind, she could clearly hear the concern in his voice as he asked her if she wanted a drink... even almost panicked... well, didn’t she just make the best first impression?

-

Lev still laughed at it sometimes, the whole notion was ridiculous. _ Drug _ her?! He’d never understand Yachi’s ridiculous mind sometimes, but he enjoyed hearing her split-second judgements second-hand. Yachi’s first meet with anyone was a complete rollercoaster when told from her perspective.

In fact, her imagination was something else, something she did well as an aspiring artist. Lev loved watching her work; bow in her hair, paint on her face and tongue stuck in her teeth as she concentrated. He couldn’t help but peel back a lock of her hair to tuck behind her ear while he watched.

She was always smiling, and seeing that smile always made him grin too. He was somewhat dismayed when she had told him his smile was a _ little _ creepy. She had quickly rectified her unconscious comment by mentioning _ Kageyama _ and, well, Lev couldn’t argue with that one. Even the explanation was enough to allow Lev’s imagination draw up a picture… and it was enough to give him nightmares, even with his nose buried in blonde hair smelling of strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your favourite rarepair and I might give it a go... Though I do have a very friendly generator ;)


End file.
